You Can Do Better
by iiKiwiliciousii
Summary: Leo knew this. He knew Mikey had great potential. So why didn't he use it? (2012 universe! ONE SHOT! R&R)


**HIII! Yes I'm back again! So I should probably intoduce myself. My name is iiKiwiliciousii. If you're curious of why I call myself that, check my bio, but I doubt anyone cares. XD Anyway, I am a huge fan of HTTYD (How to Train Your Dragon) and TMNT. I prefer the 1987 and 2012 versions, for I have never seen the 2003 version. (SORRY 2K3 FANS) Anyone, I'm probably gonna show up once a month or so for a oneshot. But who cares anyway, you're here for the story! So please enjoy my oneshot, _"You Can do Better"._**

 **You Can do Better**

"You ca do better."

 ***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP***

Groaning, Leo lifted his arms reaching for the off button. After much touble, the horrid noise stopped. Yanwning, Leo lifted himself into a sitting position on his bed, rubbing his tired eyes. No matter how often he did it, waking up early was not easy. Glancing back at the clock, which read 5:30am, Leo tied on his mask and stretched quickly before leaving his room, and entering the kitchen.

Donnie was sitting there already. Like a zombie. It was possible he hadn't gotten any sleep that night. After all, Leo went to bed at around 2 am, and he still saw lights in Donnie's lab.

"Here ya go Dr. D!"

Came a cheerful voice from in front of him. Looking up, Leo saw Mikey, passing a cup of coffee to his dead older brother. Don gave Mikey a half smile, grateful for the mug, before sipping his drink. Mikey gave Leo his signature grin.

"Morning Leo!"

"How can someone be so happy so early?" Raph grumbled, walking in behind Leo. Taking a seat beside Leo and Donnie, Raph yawned again. Leo laughed at his two younger brothers, both dead zombies, before watching Mikey make omelette.

"Mikey can you pass me some orange juice?" Raph groaned, face in his arms.

"You have legs use them."

Grumbling, the red clad brother shuffled to the fridge and poured himself a cup of juice.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Mikey chuckled.

SMACK

"Ow!"

Leo rolled his eyes. This happened every morning.

"Isn't it a little to early for this you two?" Donnie laughed, earning a suprised look from Leo.  
"Well, well ,well. Look who's back from the dead!" Leo laughed, before giving his brother a noogie. Mikey's eyes widened, before gasping, catching the attention of his brothers.

"I didn't know Donnie could do that!"

SMACK

"Owwwww!"

Leo chuckled. Two slaps in under 2 minutes. But the more he watched the slaps, the more he wondered. Mikey knew the slaps were coming, each time, but he let Raph do it, and act suprised when he was hit. The question to Leo was why. Shaking his head Leo got up heading for the Dojo.

"Come on guys, time for training.

oOoOoOo

"Focus Michelangelo. Keep your eye on your opponent."

Splinter tried once again to get his young son to focus on the task at hand. It seemed that his sons mind was always elsewhere. Currently, Mikey was sparring Raph, while Leo and Donnie watched. Leo was paying even closer attention that usual however. He was intently focused on the battle in front of him; specifically Mikey.

"Hajime!"

The fight began. Raph ran in, giving a battle cry, but stopped when Mikey disappeared. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he turned around, to see a grining Mikey. Frustraded now, Raph went in to punch, but Mikey quickley ducked down, sweeping his legs behind his brothers, in a helicopter dance move sort of way. This knocked Raph to the floor. Raph quickley countered however, jumping up, as he ran for his brother. Mikey ducked once more, giving a squeak, and Raph went right for the wall. Quickly saving himslef, the angry turtle twisted his body so his legs faced the wall. This gave him the advantage as he pushed himsled of the wall, lunging for the orange wearing turtle.

Leo watched the whole fight intently. Raph surely had more strenght and body mass in general, but Mikey had a leaner, sleeker body structure. He was flexible, able to slip in and out of reach. It clearly gave him the advantage. Mikey moved gracefully, as if he were dancing, and they all knew how much he enjoyed dancing. As Raph lunged for Mikey, Leo knew it was over.

Pushing off the wall, and Mikey smack in front of him, Raph smirked as he watched Mikey's eyes widen in fear. But he wasn't expecting Mikey to quickley prepare himself. As Raph got closer, Mikey lifted his leg, and aimed it against his brothers plastron, and grabbed Raph's hands at the same time. Using the leg he was standing on, he did a backflip, pushing Raph back and upsidedown, into the wall. The red clad turtle groaned, rubbing his head. He wasn't done yet though.

Mikey celebrated his victory, dancing and chanting, when his brother tackled him from behind, knocking them both to the ground. Raph sat on top of his brother, using on hand to pin Mikey's arm behind his back, and the other to hold his head down.

"Say it!" He growled, pushing harder into his brothers arm, making Mikey squeak.

"Raphael is all wise and powerful."

"And?"

"And he's better than me in every possible way!"

"And?"

"And I'm a lowly worm beneath his feet who isn't fit to live on the same planet as him, because he's so amazing and I'm a dirt clod."

Satisfied, Raph got off his brother, chuckling.  
"There ya go."

Both Master Splinter and Leo shook their heads.

"Michelangelo."

Mikey turned to his sensei, smiling weakly, rubbing the arm he had pinned behind his back.

"You must pay attention. That could have been avoided. You have great potential my son. I know _you can do better._ "

Mikey nodded, before bowing.

"Hai, Sensei."

Splinter nodded.

"Dismissed."

o0o0o0o0o0o

It made no sense. After sending Raph into the wall, Mikey broke into a victory dance, and seemed completly unaware of the angry turtle about to tackle him. But when he paid attention, Leo saw that Mikey was completely aware. Leo didn't understand why he let it happen, and deal with the reputation of being unfocused. He saw with his very own eyes what happened. As soon as Raph began to get up, Mikey smirked and continued to dance. He tensed when Raph jumped, and screamed when attacked.

 _But he knew it was coming..._

As the turtles began to leave the dojo, Leo grabbed Mikey's arm. Mikey quickley jerked away, wincing a little. Leo looked and realized he grabbed the arm Raph and pinned earlier.  
"Sorry Mike. Hey, would you mind staying back with me for extra training?"

Mikey stared blankly at his eldest brother. Leo wanted to train with him? Not Raph? Or even Donnie? He wasn't one for training, but he did enjoy spending time with his bro's, no matter what they were doing.

Mikey gave a smile and nodded, as they turned back into the dojo.

oOoOoOo

WHAM

The sound echoed through the room, followed by a groan. That was the 48th time Leo flipped him over. It was starting to hurt. Rubbing his head, he got back on his feet and shook it off, getting into a defensive position. Leo sighed and shook his head. No matter how many times he attacked Mikey, his little brother acted as though he was completely spaced out, even thought Leo knew he wasn't. Mikey was completely aware of his surroundings and what Leo was about to do, each time he attacked. It was getting a little frustrating how he just wouldn't focus. No, he just wouldn't try.

Scowling slightly, Leo also got into the position, and lunged for his orange clad brother. Mikey dodged the attack, before kicking his brother in the chest. After a quick recovery, Leo attacked again, but everytime he got close, the small turtle just disappeared and reappeared behind him. This was the same thing that happened the last 48 times, and Leo already knew that it would end with him flipping Mikey onto the ground. He knew Mikey was focused, and could avoid getting thrown over, and could probably beat Leo while he was at it, so why didn't he?

WHAM

Once again on the floor, Mikey sighed and rolled over, exhasted from the training, and frankly, quite sore. It was only the 49th time he was beat by Leo. He closed his eyes as he caught his breath and when he opened them, he saw his brothers hand to help him up. Once he was standing up, Mikey shook it off again and got into position, amused by the blue clad turtle's face of utter disbelief.

"You know what they say, '50th times a charm!'"

Leo shook his head.

"No. No more."

Slightly relieved, Mikey sank to the floor rubbing his sore sides and legs, ignoring the older turtle above him, who was biting his lip. Unsure if he should bring up the topic on his mind.

"What's up Fearless?" Came the voice from his tired brother beneath him. Sighing, Leo sat beside his youngest brother. He looked away, avoiding Mikey's eyes, before sighing again.

"I know you can do better."

Mikey rolled his eyes slightly. He heard this many times before. In fact, if he got a dollor for everytime he heard that prase, he would be rich.

 _If I'm rich, I could get tons of pizza! And a lifetime supply of comic books. Yes!"_

"Mikey. Focus." Came the voice that brought him back to reality. He smiled at Leo.

"I know you can do better bro," Leo repeated. "And _**you**_ know it too."

That last part, caught Mikey off gaurd. No one ever said _that..._

He looked away, finding the floor much more interesting. Leo sighed for what seemed like the 10th time today. He just didn't know what to say.

"So why do you do it? Why act all unfocused, and weak, like you can't fight as good as us? I know you can fight really well! You're fast, flexible, clever, and you are **definitely** focused and aware. So why don't we try that 50th try, but this time, use everything you got. Well, anything you got left in you.." Leo chuckled, standing up, before putting his hand to help Mikey.

Mikey grinned sheepishly, before accepting the hand and getting up, slightly groaning. The two once again got into position, before attacking. It started the same as last time. Leo flipped Mikey over, but Mikey recovered, while tripping Leo. A few punches were thrown, many were battle went on, with an impressive array of kicks, twists, punches, and flips. The difference was, the fight went on longer. In the end, Mikey managed to trip and kick Leo, which caused another WHAM; but this time, it wasn't Mikey on the ground.

Groaning, Leo opened his eyes to see the shadow of his little brother. Grinning, Leo got up, and much to Mikey's surprise, he also hugged his brother.

"Good job bro." He praised. To be honest, in made Mikey feel good inside. To hear those two words directed at him. _Good Job._ It wasn't something he was told often.

Leo saw the pride on Mikey's grinning face, so he brought up another question.

"Why don't you always fight like that?"

The smile vanished.

"I don't know..." Mikey mumbled. Leo frowned. Back to sqare one.

"Mikey..." Came a warm, almost warning voice. Flinching a little, Mikey answered again.

"Cause it's not my role."

Now that was unexpected. When Leo didn't answer, Mikey continued.

"You're our leader. You make the big decisions, and train really hard, and you're clearly the best fighter of us all."

Leo smiled a little. Did his brother really think that? It was true, but it was nice to hear that hos little brother thought he was a good fighter.

"And Raph the temper guy. He makes the place kinda... exciting. Like adding a fire to it. He's also a great fighter, just for the smaller things, not so much 'fate of the world' kinda thing. And Donnie, well, without him, what would we do! He's the genius! He knows all those weird number stuff and the big words and all that. He knows EVERYTHING!"  
Leo chuckled. Even in a serious moment, Mikey would always be silly.

"So what's _your_ role?" Leo questioned. Mikey tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Eating pizza?" Leo suggested, making both of them laugh.

"No. Well yes. But no. I think my role is kinda, ya'know, to keep things happy."

Silence.

"I mean you all get so serious! Donnie gets stressed, and Raph can get mad, making you mad and stressed. Then all that's left is fighting, and that overwhelming stressful feeling. I hate that feeling. So instead of training in my spare time, I plan pranks, and jokes, and cool names. That's why I act super stupid. Like come on people, I have commen sense. I do it to keep things light, right?"

Leo didn't answer. That was pretty deep coming from Mikey. But then again, maybe that was always Mikey; they just didn't pay attention enough.

"Plus, someone has to boost Raph's weak confidense!"

Leo laughed again. It was true. Mikey really did make them laugh, in almost any situation.

He smiled warmly at his little brother. Giving him another hug.

"Looks like you already did better without any of us knowing you little sneak." Leo smirked, before giving his brother a noogie.

"Yea," Mikey laughed. "Promise you won't tell the others though, right?"

"Promise."

"Alright now lets go eat some PIZZA!" Mikey hooted, before running out of the dojo, Leo close behind. Little did the two know, the Master Splinter had been listening intently from his bedroom. He smiled warmly. His sons were growing up much to fast. Sighing, he got up, smiling at the photo of his four sons.

"No need to do better, when you already are perfect my sons."

 **Ok, so was that like super cheesy? Were they out of character? I tried to keep them as in character as I could, but it was hard when I was trying to write some deep Mikey in there as well. XD But anyway, review what you think! Message me any idea for a fanfic! I'm open to them! Just try to keep out tcest pleace! Haha! OH! I ALMOST FORGOT! This is in the 2012 universe! Ok bye!**

 **R &R!**


End file.
